Predecible
by Bibi-87
Summary: "De hecho, tampoco pareces del tipo de personas que sonríen. Se podría decir que… ¡Eres predecible!" Lightning/Vanille -fanfic traducido del inglés-


**Disclaimer: **Este fic no me pertenece, sólo me limité a traducirlo, obviamente con el permiso de la autora. Fic original aquí .net/s/5169764/1/Predictable

**Título original: **Predictable

**Pareja: **Lightning/Vanille

**Autora: **.net/u/1981121/moonkist10

**Traducción: **Bibi-87

* * *

><p><strong>Predecible<strong>

Lightning parecía una persona fría e indiferente. A Vanille le extrañaba que la ex-soldado de Cocoon tuviera un apodo como ese. Era rápida y alguien brillante, conseguía sus objetivos en apenas segundos, pero también transmitía una calidez capaz de evaporar aquella frialdad. La mujer llamada "Lightning" era todo eso, pero no siempre era todo tan sencillo. ¿Quién le iba a decir que esa tal "Lightning" terminaría siendo una lu'Cie al igual que ella, y que su destino era provocar la caída de Cocoon?

Se podría decir que Vanille sentía un vínculo que la unía a ella.

A Lightning no pareció que le afectara su destino como lu'Cie (o por lo menos no lo demostraba). Sazh dijo que bajo esa máscara de calma y frialdad, Lightning era una persona… como inquieta. A Vanille no le gustaba demasiado Cocoon porque su ejército, el cual detestaba, la había capturado por ser lu'Cie. Pero destruir Cocoon y convertirse en el enemigo de la humanidad conllevaba mucho estrés.

Sin embargo, Lightning tenía algo… algo que Vanille encontraba irresistible y tan atrayente como un imán al metal. Era una mujer preciosa a pesar de no ser nada femenina.

"Bueno, si te maquillaras un poco…" Vanille calló en ese instante y cerró la boca al ver como la mirada de Lightning la incitaba al silencio. Un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo, pero consiguió mover los labios para dejar salir un "lo siento" antes de alejarse, esperanzada en poder escapar de aquella paralizante mirada.

"¡Joder, Light, la chica sólo intentaba aconsejarte!" Gritó Snow desde su asiento en la pequeña y estrecha sala perteneciente al grupo Nora. "Y estoy de acuerdo con ella. Un poco de colore- ¡Wah!" Sazh agarró del pelo a Snow y le tapó la boca con la mano. "¿Guée? Fólo intenta- ¡para de una vez!" Sazh sonrió satisfecho y se inclinó levemente para susurrarle algo al oído.

Snow asintió con la cabeza, aparentemente estando de acuerdo con lo que Sazh le había dicho. El chocobo sobre aquel cabello afro saltó de alegría, piando emocionado cuando Sazh tomó algo de comida para el pequeño pajarito.

"Cht" Lightning aceleró sus pasos con elegantes movimientos y salió de la estancia para dejarse acariciar por la cálida noche.

"Dije algo malo, ¿verdad?" Dijo Vanille suspirando mientras se rascaba un poco la cabeza.

Sazh sonrió con dulzura a la joven chica. "No. En todo caso fue el Señor Bocagrande quien metió la pata hasta el fondo"

"Pero yo…"

"No le des más vuelta" Interrumpió Snow. "Algo que sé sobre Lightning es que a ella no le importa nada. ¿O tal vez sí…?" Miró a Sazh con malicia. "Tú la conoces desde hace más tiempo, así que sabrás lo que debe estar pasando por su cabeza."

"¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?"

Snow se inclinó hacia delante. "Utiliza ese sentido común de mediana edad que tienes. Lightning es una chica joven y muy atractiva, y para ella debes ser como su padre. ¡Au! ¿¡Quieres parar de hacer eso!" El rubio se apartó de Sazh para sobarse el pelo.

"Culpa tuya por dejarte el pelo largo." Le indicó Sazh con gesto triunfal. Ladeó de nuevo hacia Vanille regalándole otra afable sonrisa. "Si realmente estás tan preocupada, habla con ella. A veces puede ser muy… testaruda."

Nada más terminar la frase, Snow saltó encima de él para tirarle del pelo afro. "¿A que fastidia?"

"¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? ¡Auch!" El pequeño chocobo saltó a la mesa que había justo al lado de ellos, piando enfadado como si estuviera amenazando a Snow por lo que estaba haciendo. Snow no le hizo ni caso, y fue entonces cuando el chocobo dio otro salto subiéndose a su brazo y empezando a picotearle los dedos.

Vanille rodó los ojos al ponerse en pie y salió de la sala ignorando las súplicas de ayuda por parte de Snow. Mientras bajaba empezó a murmurar "Si Lightning no hubiera estado allí, jamás habría pasado."

"¿Qué es lo que no habría pasado?"

La pelirroja lu'Cie exclamó un grito dando un pequeño bote y, con la vara preparada por si debía atacar, se giró para encontrarse cara a cara con aquella mujer de rostro severo. "A-Ah, Lightning…" Dijo ruborizada.

"¿A qué vino ese salto?" Preguntó Lightning automáticamente.

"¡E-Es que me asustaste! ¡Por poco te golpeo con mi bastón!"

Lightning resopló. "Vale, pero ¿no querrás decir _vara_?"

"¡Lo digo en serio! Buf, ¿por qué me preocupo…?" Murmuró Vanille. Lightning negó con la cabeza y caminó pasando de largo a la joven. "¡Espera!" Vanille la llamó nuevamente al ver como la silueta de la muchacha se desvanecía en la noche.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras sus ojos esmeralda intentaban localizarla en la oscuridad, comenzando su andanza a regañadientes. Esperaba que Lightning tuviera algo de corazón y diera media vuelta para no dejarla sola en plena noche. Se detuvo de nuevo y miró hacia la habitación de la que antes había salido. Snow estaba tranquilo, seguramente curándose las heridas que le había hecho el chocobo mientras Sazh daba de comer al pequeñín.

Da igual, ella no se iba a perder.

Dio un paso hacia delante con firmeza y, casi al instante, pisó algo de basura que había en el suelo provocándole un resbalón "¡Aah!"

Vanille cerró los ojos con fuerza y esperó el porrazo contra el duro suelo… el cual nunca llegó.

Algo la había salvado y levantado con suavidad poniéndola de nuevo en pie. "¿Estás bien?"

Vanille abrió los ojos y observó aquellos orbes azules que se encontraron con los suyos. "Sí, gracias."

"Deberías tener más cuidado."

Vanille abrió la boca para responderle de inmediato con un descarado comentario, pero antes de hacerlo se lo pensó mejor y sus labios se juntaron de nuevo. "Bueno… Antes de que te fueras…" Se aclaró la garganta un poco nerviosa antes de continuar. "Yo… lo siento. No debí decir aquello."

"¿Decir qué?" Lightning se cruzó de brazos, ocultando una leve sonrisa. Ya había perdonado a Vanille, igual sabía que la chica sólo había dicho lo que realmente pensaba. Sin embargo, disfrutaba viendo como la pequeña y linda Vanille hurgaba buscando las palabras apropiadas y haciendo que sus inquietas manos no dejaran de tocarse.

"Ya sabes… sobre el maquillaje. Si no hubiera dicho eso, Snow tampoco habría dicho nada… y tú no te habrías ido, y Sazh seguramente no habría empezado a pelear contra Snow, y…"

"¿No puedes pedir perdón sin necesidad de hacer el ridículo?" Se burló Lightning.

Las mejillas de Vanille se tiñeron de rojo. "Lo siento. Ya me callo…"

Las dos mujeres permanecieron en silencio. Lightning miró a Vanille y una suave sonrisa apareció en sus labios mientras la contemplaba, viendo como la otra miraba hacia el suelo ruborizada. La sonrisa de Lightning desapareció rápidamente. Si Vanille hubiera visto esa sonrisa, no habría podido disfrutarla hasta el final. "Escucha. Te perdono. Aprecio tu honestidad, pero algunas opiniones es mejor guardárselas para una misma."

Más aliviada, sus ojos esmeralda parpadearon mostrando un tenue brillo. "¿Igual que Snow?"

Sacando lo mejor de sí misma, Lightning echó a reír. "Igual que Snow."

"¡Ah!" Exclamó Vanille dando un salto. "¡Te has reído!"

Lightning frunció el ceño. "Sí, lo hice" Dijo entrecerrando los ojos mirando a Vanille. "¿Algún problema?"

"No… Es sólo que… No pareces del tipo de personas que ríen." Vanille se tocó la barbilla, pensativa "De hecho, tampoco pareces del tipo de personas que sonríen. Se podría decir que… ¡Eres predecible!" Vanille rió con nerviosismo al tiempo que aquella mirada de Lightning se intensificaba.

Normalmente Lightning no era de las que le afectaran las palabras, pero Vanille consiguió hacer que le doliera. "Predecible, ¿eh?"

"¡No es algo malo! ¡En absoluto! ¡De hecho, me gusta la gente predecible! De verdad… No quiero morir antes de tiempo…" Vanille sonrió débilmente intentando esconder su miedo tras ese bonito gesto, temiendo por la ira de Lightning. Ya había visto a Lightning golpear a Snow con anterioridad, pero incluso Vanille admitía que se lo merecía. Ella también lo animó a ello… bueno, sólo un poco.

"Um, bueno… Debería ver cómo está Snow." Vanille alzó el pulgar por encima de su hombro al tiempo que empezaba a retroceder. "¡Seguramente Sazh lo habrá puesto en su sitio y no nos conviene tener a nuestro líder herido! Ejem, si me disculpas~" Volteó rápidamente y se alejó a toda prisa, intentando que ese color rojizo en sus mejillas desapareciera. Snow habría empezado a pincharla si hubiera visto ese comportamiento.

Ya se lo estaba imaginando…

_"¡Oh! ¡Amores secretos dentro del grupo! ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho, Vanille?" Podía imaginarse sus inocentes ojos azules parpadeando ante ella. "¿Besa bien? No parece de ese tipo de gente, pero debí suponer que ella era de las que- ¡Auch! ¡Sazh, controla a ese maldito chocobo tuyo!"_

Ahora que caía en eso, necesitaba una excusa que soltarle a Snow para no seguirle más la corriente. Lightning había dado permiso a Vanille para abofetearle si decía algo ofensivo o simplemente absurdo.

"Vanille." La llamó Lightning desde más atrás.

Vanille sintió un respingo, se giró de nuevo y la miró a los ojos. "¿Sí, Lightning?"

"¿Sí?" Murmuró Lightning por lo bajo, ocultando en su rostro cualquier emoción.

Por primera vez, Vanille se sentía confusa sobre las reacciones de su compañera lu'Cie. Lightning no estaba actuando como solía hacer, en absoluto. Repudiaba el contacto cercano a no ser que fuera realmente necesario. Ni siquiera le gustaba la otra, y tampoco tenía unos labios tan hermosos que llamaban a Vanille implorando en silencio un beso.

'¿Qué me pasa?' Vanille se mordió el labio inferior y dio un paso atrás, siguiendo Lightning dando un paso hacia delante.

"Ahora que te veo más de cerca…" Empezó Lightning en un tono bajo. "Apenas llevas maquillaje."

Vanille pudo sentir como la sangre se centraba de nuevo en sus mejillas. "Bueno, ya sabes… belleza natural."

"Mm" Lightning se aclaró la garganta. "Cierto, belleza natural. Eres muy guapa, Vanille."

La chica de ojos verdes frunció el ceño. "¿Estás mintiendo o…?"

"No."

Su corazón se aceleró ante aquella rápida respuesta. Lightning debía estar tomándole el pelo, aunque ella no era de las que hacía esas cosas. Era una persona directa, tal y como dijo Snow. Sin embargo, Vanille no tuvo tiempo de obtener otra respuesta antes de que los labios de Lightning se encontraran con los suyos.

La respuesta de Vanille fue instantánea. Sus manos intimaron con el cuerpo opuesto, tocando allí donde podían hasta acariciar los costados y, finalmente, alcanzando el cabello de Lightning. De un suave empujón acercó más a la mayor. Las manos de Lightning descendieron con un suave cosquilleo por su cuello, disfrutando de la calidez de su piel provocando que Vanille se estremeciera de placer. Su piel ardía como si un rayo de verdad la hubiera fulminado. Había deseado eso con tanto ahínco… No de manera consciente, claro, pero había querido tocarla, besarla, hacer… bueno, más cosas. Jamás había estado interesada en las mujeres, excepto en Lightning.

Lightning era como un delicioso caramelo, de agradable sabor pero que podía traer malas consecuencias. Era como veneno dulce. Jamás mostraba sus emociones, mientras que Vanille trataba de ser abierta y fiel a sus sentimientos. Era horrible no saber lo que Lightning estaba sintiendo.

Lightning cortó el beso y descendió para darle otro suave beso en el cuello.

"Light… ning…" Gimió Vanille con la respiración entrecortada.

Fue entonces cuando la otra retrocedió, dejando que un frío aire pasara entre ambas. La impasible Lightning se tensó, como si se estuviera conteniendo. Suspiró y dio media vuelta para alejarse rápidamente sin decir ni una palabra a Vanille.

"¡Lightning!" Gritó Vanille en vano. "¡Maldita sea!"

Otra mala costumbre que tenía Lightning: huir (a veces).

Vanille movió la cabeza hacia delante y atrás, intentando calmar los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Los labios de Lightning la dejaron en éxtasis, algo que pensaba que sólo un hombre podía conseguir. Miró a su alrededor, feliz de encontrar una distracción mientras buscaba su vara. La tenía justo a su lado. Seguramente debió caérsele cuando…

Aquel ardor en su cuerpo volvió y se mordió el labio reprimiendo un gemido.

Vanille se dio la vuelta y emitió un grito ahogado. Snow estaba de pie con la boca abierta, a la derecha junto a Sazh. El chocobo se sentó tranquilamente sobre la cabeza de éste, acompañado de un extraño silencio.

Con la cabeza bien alta, pasó junto a ellos haciendo caso omiso de sus miradas.

"Eh…"

Vanille alzó su vara antes de que Snow pudiera decir una palabra más y le golpeó en la cabeza. "¡Idiota!"

"¡N-No he dicho nada!"

"¡Hm!" Vanille entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta. Cuando se acercó a la cama improvisada, sólo podía pensar en…

"Vamos a tener un duro viaje, ¿verdad?" Murmuró Vanille mientras se dejaba caer en la cama, cerrando los ojos.

Esa noche sus sueños se centraban en los labios de Lightning, besándola como había hecho antes, tocándola, mordiéndola y susurrando lujuriosas palabras en su oído. Pero, como siempre, Lightning marchaba rápidamente siendo esa su costumbre. Lo único buena era que, a diferencia de los rayos, ella siempre volvía.


End file.
